Lucifer Morningstar
Lucifer Morningstar is the protagonist from [http://lucifer.wikia.com/wiki/Lucifer_Wiki Lucifer]. He made his series debut in Genesis. Canon Lucifer is the protagonist of the television series Lucifer, based on the comic book of the same name, set within the Vertigo imprint of DC Comics. After a long time of residing in Hell, Lucifer took a vacation to LA. While there, he established a nightclub there named Lux and helped Chloe Decker and the LAPD solve mysteries. Pre-Convergence Taken before the second half of season 2, Lucifer was just starting to get back to his therapy with Linda when they were both unknowingly dragged into the first murder game. Plot Involvement Genesis Lucifer played a major role throughout the game. While being a traitor and after being revealed the traitor, Lucifer helped with the investigations of the body to determine the traitors. During the final battle, Lucifer hoped to use love to defeat Diablo, but his plan failed and he and the other survivors were put in stasis. Ragnarok In the Coalition outpost where he ended up after traveling across the multiverse, Lucifer has ended up meeting characters such as Ashley Martin and Asher Falcon, as well as Chloe Decker, a woman from his home world. Epilogue(s) Genesis After saying his goodbye, he and Linda had sex before he placed her on the bus to return her back to their world. When he knew she was safe and away, he teleported away to Ragnarok. Character Relationships * Linda Martin - A character from Lucifer who debuted in Genesis. Lucifer and Linda had a close relationship as client and therapist before the game. Throughout the game, the two supported each other and ultimately admitted that he loved Linda during the fight against Diablo. Sometime before he left, he impregnated her with twins, unbeknownst to him. * William Adiyoi - A character from The Magicians who debuted in Genesis. He and Penny had a friendship in which they shared drinks. Though initially mad when Lucifer was revealed as a Traitor, Penny forgave him before they departed for home. * Clark Kent - A character from Smallville who first debuted in Genesis. The two argued after the murder of Cullen, Ada, Doremi, and Jabbers. Lucifer attempted to throw him under the bus for the murder of Cullen. However, Clark used this to his advantage to get Lucifer found out as a Traitor. When Lucifer mentioned that he wanted to redeem, Clark believed that he should be given a second chance. * James Proudstar - A character from Marvel Comics who first debuted in Genesis. Lucifer and James, also known as Warpath, share a friendship in which the two work together in the west hall. When Lucifer is revealed as a Traitor, James as well as Penny agree to forgive him. * Ashley Martin - An original character to the Convergence Series who first debuted in Ragnarok. She is Asher's twin sister and the daughter of Linda and Lucifer, though they have yet to form a relationship. * Asher Falcon - An original character to the Convergence Series who first debated in Ragnarok. This is one of the two twins he had given to birth to with Linda. He only found out about him after some time on Ragnarok. His birth name is "James Penny Jason Martin." * Chloe Decker - A character from Lucifer who debuted in Ragnarok. She and Lucifer were close before he disappeared, before meeting up with him again on Charon. Trivia * His other alternate names, such as Samael, Abaddon, and Belial, are sometimes often used as different names in lore, but in scripture, the names are to three different demons. * Lucifer is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Traitors Category:Genesis Category:Ragnarok Category:DC characters